A Christmas Carol
by kitsune-vulpes
Summary: Una pequeña remake del clásico de Charles Dickens, pero a mi estilo ¿Qué pasara cuando los tres fantasmas de la navidad se presenten ante Eggman?


Hola gente, tanto tiempo sin leernos, en fin me tome un pequeño descanso de mi proyecto en turno para traerles este pequeña historia navideña, este tipo de historias no son precisamente santos de mi devoción, por lo que la hice un poco mas acorde con mi estilo, espero les guste.  
("A Christmas Carol" Tanto la historia original como el titulo pertenecen a Charles Dickens) 

A Christmas Carol

Era una tarde fresca y agradable, el almanaque marcaba la fecha veinticuatro de diciembre, el día había sido hermoso, casi como si el clima supiera lo especial de la fecha, el sol había brillado a plenitud, ninguna nube mancho el cielo, y al atardecer una suave y fresca brisa lo llenaba todo, augurando una noche agradable (¿Como que ya iba siendo tiempo que alguien hiciera una historia de navidad que tomara lugar en el hemisferio sur¿No?) En una fortaleza entre las montañas algunos de sus ocupantes se preparaban para la fecha entre adornos música suave y un bonito árbol de navidad a medio armar que lentamente tomaba forma a medida que le agregaban las borlas, las luces, las guirnaldas y los carámbanos (Ya se, ya se, el árbol de arma el 8 de diciembre, pero lo hice así para el beneficio de la historia, no me lapiden.  
-Esta quedando hermoso- Exclamo Bokkum admirando el trabajo que Decoe y Bocoe hacían con el árbol.  
-Y las decoraciones que pusiste en el techo tampoco están mal- Exclamo Bocoe reconociendo el trabajo que el pequeño robot había hecho.  
Otras de las creaciones de Eggman también se esforzaban por crear un ambiente feliz, festivo y agradable, si no lo supiéramos, jamás hubiéramos adivinado que esa era la guarida de uno de los criminales mas peligrosos del mundo, la navidad estaba en el aire, la música, los cantos, la fiesta, pero no estaba destinada a durar, pues con la fuerza de un huracán la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, de una patada Eggman había entrado-¿Se puede saber que creen que están haciendo?- Pregunto furioso.  
-Preparamos una fiesta de navidad- Respondió Bokkum con un tono casi infantil.  
-¿Fiesta de navidad¿Pero es que acaso se han vuelto totalmente locos? Se supone que somos una organización dedicada a la conquista global, "El gran imperio Eggman" ¿Cómo pueden perder el tiempo en algo tan estupido como la navidad-  
-Pero doctor- Exclamo Decoe, es solo una vez al año ¿Qué tiene de malo-  
-¿Estas contradiciéndome?- Pregunto Eggman en tono amenazante.  
-No, no Doctor- Respondió el robot nervioso.  
-En ese caso, quiero todos estos malditos adornos en la basura y mi cena en la mesa en una hora o si no los mandare al reciclador de metales- Exclamo Eggman dejando la habitación mientras Bokkum intentaba contener las lágrimas.  
Sabiendo que Eggman podía muy bien cumplir su amenaza, en menos de una hora las dos demandas del profesor estaban cumplidas, los adornos habían sido descartados y la cena estaba servida, una sopa muy simple, solo unos minutos después Eggman se retiro a sus aposentos, no sin antes recordar a sus sirvientes lo que les pasaría si continuaban empeñados en celebrar la navidad.  
Ya en su habitación Eggman estaba sentado ante una poderosa computadora, trabajando en los planos de su próxima creación, estaba tan concentrado en su labor, que no noto que alguien lo estaba mirando, en ese instante para Eggman solo existía su computadora y los planos en ella, al menos eso fue así hasta que sintió un ruido muy extraño, eran cadenas, Eggman se dio vuelta pero no había nada, estaba totalmente solo -¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Se pregunto, mas pronto tendría una respuesta, ya que ni bien dio la vuelta para volver a trabajar en su computadora, de dio de cara una figura que lo miraba fijamente, su aspecto era terrible, sus ropas eran harapos, su piel lucia gris y sin vida, y cadenas colgaban de todo su cuerpo.  
-¿Abuelo Gerald? Pregunto Eggman extrañado.  
-así es nieto, soy yo- Respondió la figura.  
-Es imposible, tu estas muerto-  
-He vendo a hacerte una advertencia, una advertencia que harías bien es escuchar-  
-No- Respondió Eggman asustado -Tu ni siquiera eres real, apuesto que no eres mas que una alucinación creada por esa horrible cena que preparo Bokkum, hay mas de sopa de pollo que de fantasma en ti-  
-¡Eggman!- Grito el fantasma en tono severo -Escucha mi advertencia, tres fantasmas te visitaran esta noche, escuchalos Eggman escuchalos bien, o tus cadenas serán aun mas pesadas que las mías, quedas advertido Ivo nieto mío-  
Lentamente la figura se desvaneció, regresando a donde sea que salio, Eggman se quedo mirando el lugar donde la figura de su abuelo le había hablado, sacudió la cabeza por un segundo y se dijo a si mismo -Me estoy volviendo viejo- Se recostó en su cama necesitaba descansar, se quedo tratando de comprender lo sucedido, pero después de media hora solo había logrado confundirse mas que antes, estaba tan ensimismado que no noto la pequeña figura que allí, a escaso metros de él esta mirándolo, hasta que esta finalmente habo -Ivo- Dijo con voz suave e infantil -Eggman se dio la vuelta en dirección de la voz, no podía creer lo que veía -¿Cream?- Pregunto extrañado, así era, la pequeña conejita estaba allí, mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo como era costumbre en ella.  
-No se como legraste entrar aquí, pero se que no podrás salir niña tonta- Exclamo Eggman mientras caminaba en dirección de Cream y la tomaba del brazo, o al menos eso intentaba, pues la mano de Eggman paso de largo como si nada hubiera allí, al científico le tomo un par de segundos atar los cabos -Tu, tu eres…- -así es- Respondió la niña- Soy uno de los fantasmas que te visitaran esta noche, Soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas, siempre nos presentamos en la forma de personas que conoces, y he venido a ofrecerte una viaje introspectivo por lo que fue la navidad para ti.  
-¿Y si no quiero-  
-No recuerdo haberte dado la opción- Respondió el fantasma tomando a Eggman del brazo, esta vez Cream era totalmente sólida, y batiendo sus orejas comenzó a elevarse.  
-¡Chocaremos con el techo!- Grito Eggman asustado, pero cuando impactaron con este pasaron de largo, como si el cielo raso no hubiera estado allí, y antes da darse cuenta ya habían dejado la base.  
-¿A dónde me llevas?- Pregunto Eggman aterrado y sosteniendo la mano de la coneja con todas sus fuerzas.  
-A tu historia- Exclamo el fantasma, dando esta respuesta enigmática como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo, y tomando rumbo a una banco de nubes que hacia solo unos instantes no estaba allí, una vez en las nubes Eggman se percato de que seguía seco, eras no eran nubes reales, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, pues ya habían dejado Elías nubes atrás y estaban por llegar a una casa en una pradera.  
-¿Sabes? La verdadera Cream es mucho mas amable- Se quejo Eggman, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio el lugar donde estaba -Yo conozco este lugar, pero es imposible-  
Los dos atravesaron una de las paredes y entraron en la casa, esto de ser inmaterial era algo a lo que Eggman comenzaba a tomarle la mano, estaban en una habitación, muy linda y bien decoraba, pero había algo que llamaba la atención, un sistema de filtrado del aire muy avanzado para ser una habitación normal, en la cama estaba recostada una niña pequeña y de aspecto dulce, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos del mas hermoso azul que uno pudiera ver, pero lucían tristes y además ellas parecía estar recobrándose de alguna enfermedad, la escena fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien golpeando a la puerta.  
-Adelante- exclamo la muchacha.  
Por la puerta entro un niño algo regordete de cabellos rojizos -Hola prima, feliz navidad- Exclamo mientras entraba con un ramo de flores en las manos.  
-¿Para mi?- Pregunto la niña -Pero el abuelo me ha prohibido las flores, doce que mi sistema inmunológico esta muy débil- -Tranquila prima- Respondió el muchacho -Yo mismo las esterilice-  
La niña rubia tomo con agrado las flores, la tristeza de su rostro había desaparecido, pero se asombro cuando loas olfateo -Hasta tienen el aroma, pero si cuando se esterilizan las flores no tienen aroma-  
-Recalibre el esterilizador para no destruir el aroma, no fue fácil, me tomo muchos intentos, pero al final lo logre- -Gracias primito- Respondió la niña abrasando a su chico -Eres tan inteligente como el abuelo-  
-¿Te iras pronto?- Pregunto repentinamente el muchacho.  
-Si- Respondió la niña con un dejo de tristeza -El abuelo dice que en la estación el ambiente será mas propicio para mí mientras intenta encontrar una cura-  
Eggman se quedo mirando la escena, a los dos niños que inocentemente charlaban y se divertían juntos -Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Maria- Exclamo finalmente -Luego me entere de lo sucedido en el Ark, ese día cambio mi vida, comprendí que con solo ser un gran científico no bastaba, comprendí que en el mundo solo hay dos clases de personas, las que tiene el pie en la bota y los que están debajo de esta, aplastados como insectos, ese fue el día que decidí dejar de ser Ivo Robotnik y me convertí en el Doctor Eggman, futuro gobernante del mundo y si crees que mostrarme esto me hará cambia, espíritu, no podrías estar mas errada-  
La coneja miro a Eggman con un dejo de pesar, sabia que eso por si solo no lo cambiaria, pero tenia la esperanza de evitarle lo que vendría, pero no seria así, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo de regreso a su habitación -Esto es solo el comienzo- Le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de Eggman, por alguna razón el científico comenzó a perder la conciencia, finalmente estaba totalmente dormido -Otros vendrán después de mi- Exclamo finalmente el espíritu antes de desaparecer, solo unos minutos después Eggman despertó, estaba confundido y perplejo -¿Es que acaso eso fue un sueño?- Se pregunto a si mismo -Es la ultima vez que dejo que Bokkum prepare la cena- Exclamo en voz alta antes de ponerse de pie y regresar a su computadora.  
-No culpes al pobre Bokkum- Dijo una voz familiar, detrás de él estaba un pequeño zorro de dos colas mirándolo fijamente, estaba montado sobre una de sus creaciones, el Cyclone.  
-No fue un sueño- Exclamo Eggman.  
Del Cyclone salio una gran garra mecánica que alzo en vilo a Eggman a casi dos metros de altura, el científico pataleabas tratando de liberarse, pero era en vano -¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto asustado -Tu no eres Tails-  
-así es- Respondió el zorro -Soy el fantasma de las navidades presentes, y te mostrare los eventos presentes que desconoces, pero no temas. No a mi, el momento de temer llegara luego- Guiado por el fantasma el Cyclone encaro la puerta de salida de la habitación, pero un par de misiles arreglaron ese problema, el vehiculo del zorro avanzo para atravesar el agujero creado, tras pasar Eggman miro hacia atrás, vio que la pared estaba totalmente intacta, un par de horas atrás eso lo hubiera asombrado, pero ahora podía esperar cualquier cosa. Tras recorrer unos minutos los pasillos los dos legaron hasta una habitación el la cual estaban varios de los robots de Eggman, todos lucían tristes y deprimidos.  
-Todo lo que queríamos era una pequeña celebración- Exclamo Bokkum muy triste -No tenia porque ponerse así-  
-Cierto- Lo secundo Decoe -Y ahora no tendremos navidad-  
-Mira el daño que tu mente cerrada le ha causado a aquellos que siempre te han sido leales- Exclamo el Fantasma.  
-No me importa- Exclamo con indiferencia.  
-Te lo estas ganando…- Susurro el zorro para si mismo, pero can bastante fuerza para que Eggman lo pudiera escuchar -Vamos- Exclamo luego activando el modo de vuelo del Cyclone -Veamos como están pasando la navidad algunas personas que conoces- Y usando otra andanada de misiles para abrir una salida de la base el fantasma llevo a Eggman lejos de la basa, tras volar algunos minutos por los despejados cielos Eggman podo ver a lo lejos la populosa metrópolis que era Station Square, la ciudad que en mas de una ocasión había atacado, pero en esta ocasión no irían a la ciudad, sino a una linda y acogedora casa en las afueras de la cuidad, el fantasma llevo a Eggman hasta una de las ventanas en ella se podía ver a Vanilla, trabajando en la cocina, estaba dándole los toques finales a toda una serie de platillos que había preparado para la cena de navidad, Vector estaba a su lado ayudándola.  
-Señor Vector, se lo agradezco, pero yo puedo sola, después de todo soy la anfitriona- Exclamo Vanilla.  
-Pero si es un placer para mi ayudarla en lo que pueda- Respondió Vector tratando de sonar lo mas varonil posible, al tiempo que Charmy y Espio contenían las risas como podían.  
-¿Creen que esto es gracioso?- Se enojo Vector -Ahora vengan acá y ayúdenos, Vanilla ha sido muy amable al permitir que la fiesta de navidad se haga en su casa y seremos buenos invitados-  
-Pero Vector...- Se quejo Charmy.  
-Pero Vector nada- Lo corto el cocodrilo, a regañadientes los dos restantes miembros de la agencia de detectives Chaotix se dirigieron a ayudar a Vanilla.  
El fantasma de las navidades presentes llevo a Eggman a otra ventana, una por la cual se podía ver la sal de estar y el comedor de la casa, allí estaban los demás, Shadow estaba sentado escuchando música en el equipo de audio de la casa.  
-¿No deberíamos ayudar a Vanilla?- Pregunto el erizo negro.  
-No, Los Chaotix ya le están estorbando demasiado como para que nosotros hagamos lo mismo- Exclamo Sonic mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Knuckles.  
El equidna estaba sentado en un sofá, con el rostro rojo a mas no poder y con Rouge sentada sobre sus piernas, la murciélago había tomado una o dos copitas de mas de sidra (Bueno, en realidad habían sido siete u ocho) y eso le había afectado bastante -Vamos- exclamaba la murciélago con su voz sensual -Admite que te gusto-  
-No- Respondió Knuckles sonrojado.  
-Oh Vamos Knuxi- Contraataco la murciélago -He visto como me miras, cuando crees que estoy mirando en otra dirección, y mira lo roja que esta tú cara ahora, admítelo-  
-No- Respondió secamente Knuckles sabiendo que todos los demás lo estaban mirando.  
-Que malo eres- Exclamo finalmente Rouge al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en los labio, en ese momento Knuckles sintió toda una miríada de sentimientos diferentes, por un lado quería que se lo tragara la tierra, especialmente al ver la expresión maliciosa de Sonic, pero por otro lado, ese beso se había sentido genial, y sabia que disfrutaría mucho recordándole a Rouge lo sucedido a la mañana siguiente.  
Por su parte Amy también estaba tratando de tener un compañero de navidad -Sonikku- Exclamo la eriza con su suave voz distrayendo a Sonic de la "escenita" de Rouge y Knuckles.  
-¿Si?- Respondió Sonic cono una expresión de "¿Y ahora que?" A lo que Amy solo se limito a apuntar hacia arriba enseñándole a Sonic que ella estaba de pie bajo una rama de muerdago.  
-¿Sonic?- Exclamo la erizo -¿Conoces la tradición-  
-Si- Respondió Sonic -Pero ese muerdago no es real, es de plástico- Dijo el erizo como tratando de sacarse el paquete de encima.  
Amy dio un suspiro decepcionada, estaba algo triste, un beso de Sonic hubiera sido el regalo perfecto para esta navidad, y tal vez lo seria…  
-Esta bien, esta bien- Dijo finalmente el erizo al ver lo triste que estaba Amy -Pero solo porque es navidad- El erizo se acerco lentamente a Amy y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, fue solo un momento, pero para Amy duro una eternidad, era como un fuego que no quemaba sobre su piel -¿Feliz?- Pregunto Sonic, pero no hubo respuesta, Amy estaba como de piedra.  
-¿Amy?- Pregunto el erizo, mas preocupado ya que aun no había respuesta, se acerco un poco mas a Amy y entonces…  
-¡Sonic!- Grito la muchacha con alegría saltando sobre el erizo azul y abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo con fuerza, mientras Amy reía y Sonic como podía le pedía que se quitara de encima.  
Tails miraba la escena con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa en su rostro y una gotita de sudor en su sien, a su lado estaba la pequeña Cream, había visto como tanto Rouge como Amy se habían animado a tomar la iniciativa y les había ido bastante bien -¿Por qué no?- Se dijo a si misma al tiempo que se acerco a Tails sin que este se diera cuenta y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el joven zorro tomado totalmente por sorpresa miro a Cream sin saber bien que decir o hacer -Cream, pero, pero si no estaba debajo de una rama de muerdago- balbuceo nervioso.  
-Lo se- Contesto la niña con el rostro algo sonrojado.  
Tails aun no tenia palabras, había sido todo tan repentino que no sabia como se suponía que tenia que reaccionar, era como si su cerebro hubiera hecho un corto circuito, y toda su materia gris se hubiera hecho agua, Cream no tardo en notar la incomodidad del joven zorro.  
-Lo siento- Susurro bajando la mirada -No debí haber hecho eso, yo...-  
Pero la disculpa de Cream se detuvo cuando sintió algo calido y agradable, era una sensación que ya había sentido otras veces, pero esta era especial, esta era la primera vez que Tails le daba un beso, y aunque había sido solo en una mejilla, era todo lo que hacia falta, el zorro rodeo a la conejita con sus brazos y le susurro -Si debiste hacerlo, feliz navidad Cream-  
Los dos se quedaron allí, sabían que todos los demás los estaban mirando, pero por esta vez no era importante, con respecto a los otros, estaban contemplando a los dos pequeños, Rouge hizo un ademán de decir algo, pero Knuckles puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio, no había que arruinar ese momento, hasta Shadow no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante esa escena que podía derretir hasta al mas duro de los corazones, o bueno, casi hasta el mas duro de los corazones, ya que Eggman aun afuera de la casa no dio señales de conmoverse.  
Repentinamente la puerta que daba a la cocina comenzó a abrirse y casi con la velocidad de un rallo Tails dejo de abrasar a Cream, un instante antes de que Vanilla entrara en la habitación -La comida esta lista- Exclamo la coneja cuando finalmente puso su mirada sobre Tails y Cream, ambos estaban obviamente sonrojados y cada uno miraba al suelo en una dirección diferente -¿Paso algo?- Pregunto la anfitriona.  
-Nada, nada- Intento mentir Tails de forma poco convincente.  
-Bueno- Contesto Vanilla simulando que le creía, después se sacaría las dudas preguntándole a Amy -¿Vamos a comer-  
No hizo falta que Vanilla lo dijera dos veces, para que todo el grupo toma sus respectivos lugares en la mesa, la cena paso sin mayores incidentes, la comida era deliciosa y la compañía no podía ser mejor, era una navidad perfecta junto con la gente que mas querían, y tras la comida llego el momento de intercambiar presentes (Si, ya lo se, la tradición es abrir los regalos a la mañana siguiente, pero admitámoslo, casi nadie la cumple) incluso Shadow que por lo general no solía unirse a este tipo de tradiciones había traído presentes, le había regalado a Sonic un par se Air Shoes debiéndole "Que ya era hora que tuviera unos zapatos decentes" y a la pequeña Cream le regalo una corona de flores que el mismo había recogido en una valle de las montañas, sabiendo lo mucho que la pequeña adoraba las flores, en fin, el intercambio de regalos fue el broche de oro para una noche perfecta, aun mirando desde afuera al grupo que feliz disfrutaba de las fiestas Eggman solo hizo un ligero "Hump" antes de preguntarle al fantasma -¿Y para que me hiciste ver esto-  
-Solo un poco de perspectiva, Eggman- Respondió el fantasma -Vamos, te llevare a casa-  
Con un rápido impulso el Cyclone levanto el vuelo y en pocos minutos habían regresado a la habitación del científico -Si esperas que esto me cambie...- Empezó Eggman.  
-Esto no te cambiara- Respondió el zorro -Esto es solo un aperitivo, el plato principal vendrá después, esto es solo perspectiva, como te lo dije antes, las consecuencias vendaran pronto, pronto vendrá el ultimo de los fantasmas, después de eso tendrás tu oportunidad de cambiar el curso de tu vida, si es que sobrevives-  
La garra mecánica que aun sujetaba el cuerpo de Eggman lo soltó al fin, el Cyclone le dio la espalda al científico y activo sus motores con tanta fuerza que Eggman se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse el rostro, repentinamente el viento se detuvo, lentamente Eggman abrió los ojos solo para darse cuanta de que estaba solo nuevamente -El ultimo fantasma me mostrara las consecuencias- Pensó en voz alta Ivo Robotnik -Si me encuentra- Dijo finalmente antes de salir corriendo de su habitación, debía buscar algún lugar, algún lugar donde no lo encontraran, asustado se dirigió hasta un ascenso en la base y se encamino hasta el ultimo subsuelo, donde estaba el reactor principal que daba energía al lugar, en ese lugar había un pequeño vehículo de escape que podría usar, estaba recorriendo a paso firme las inmediaciones de rector cuando una mano lo tomo por el hombro, el grito de pánico de Eggman retumbo por toda la base mientras se daba la vuelta.  
-Doctor Eggman- Exclamo Bocoe -¿Qué sucede-  
-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Eggman furioso -Me asustaste-  
-Lo siento doctor- Respondió el robot -Pero alguien tiene que dar mantenimiento al reactor o todos podríamos volar en muchos pedazos-  
-Esta bien, sigue trabajando-  
Ahora más furioso que asustado Eggman continuo su camino hasta la cápsula de escape cuando de nuevo una mano en su hombro lo detuvo -Bocoe ¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora?- El regaño de Eggman se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que no era su robot el que lo había tomado del hombro, en la oscuridad de ese sótano se podía ver con suma claridad un par de ojos rojos como la sangre.  
-Sha, Shadow- Exclamo Eggman asustado -¿Qué haces por acá?- Pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta -¿Tu no eres Shadow¿No es así?- Exclamo finalmente.  
El Erizo solo lo miro con esos ojos fríos y distantes y levantando su mano libre y mostrando una brillante piedra preciosa, grito con todas sus fuerzas -¡Chaos Control!- Una luz poderosa rodeo al par al tiempo que ambos desaparecían en el aire.  
Para cuando la luz se disipo lo suficiente Eggman se percato de que ya no estaba en su base, ni siquiera estaba en en las montañas, estaba en en una pradera algo ondulada de altos pastos verdes, el lugar era hermoso, el sol brillaba, la frisa era fresca, solo algunas nubes salpicaban el cielo produciendo un efecto de sombras sobre el suelo.  
-¿Donde estamos?- Pregunto Eggman.  
-El donde es irrelevante- Respondió el espíritu de las navidades futuras -Lo que importa es el cuando, muchos años han pasado, muchas cosas han cambiado-  
-¿Y yo vivo en este valle?- Exclamo Eggman, no esta nada mal.  
-¿Quién dijo que esto se trataba de ti?- Respondió el fantasma con una sonrisa socarrona.  
Eggman estaba apunto de preguntarle al fantasma de que estaba hablando cuando el sonido de un risa lo distrajo.  
El sonido provenía de una niña, una erizo de unos siete años de edad, estaba jugando con un pequeño chao, la pequeña vestía una remera de color lila, muy parecida al color de su pelaje y pantalones de jean, Eggman que aun no entendía nada la miraba hasta que una voz lo distrajo, era una voz que el conocía, pero se escuchaba diferente, mas madura, mas grave -¡Rosy!- La niña se volteo en dirección de la voz, el que la había llamado había sido un erizo, un erizo de color azul, con púas muy largas, guantes blanco, y unos zapatos tipo botas totalmente rojas, a su lado estaba una erizo de pelo rosa, que lucia un vestido rojo, elegante pero cómodo y un sombrero de paja de ala ancha que lucia muy rustico.  
-¡Mami, papi!- Grito la niña mientra iba al encuentro de los dos, tan pronto los alcanzo la erizo la tomo en sus brazos -Es tiempo de partir- le dijo a la pequeña.  
-Pero yo quería quedarme un rato mas para poder jugar con Mascarpone- Exclamo la niña mirando al pequeño chao.  
-¿No quieres posar la navidad con nosotros?- Exclamo un voz al ver en dirección de esta Rosy vio a un alto y esbelto zorro de dos colas, tenia unas antiparras de aviador sobre su frente, una larga bufanda blanca y una campera de gamuza marrón.  
-¡Tío Tails!- Grito la pequeña al tiempo que corría a los brazos del zorro, este la tomo con fuerza y entonces dio un salto en el aire y alzo el vuelo con sus dos colas, se eleva varios metros antes de hacer un tirabuzón y volver a aterrizar entre las risas de emoción de la pequeña.  
-¿Y para mi no hay abrazos?- Exclamo una coneja que se había quedado varios pasos atrás debido a que su condición no le permitía correr.  
-¡Tia Cream!- La niña corrió hasta la coneja que lucia un vestido suelto -¿Cómo esta el bebe-  
-Pateando como loco- Respondió la coneja al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Rosy y la apoyaba contra su abultado vientre.  
-Es verdad- Exclamo la niña con los ojos muy abierto.  
-¿Vamos Rosy?- Puedes llevar a Mascarpone con tigo si gustas- Exclamo el Erizo.  
-Claro papi- Respondió la niña mostrando mas entusiasmo.  
El grupo comenzó a caminar las dos mujeres y la pequeña Rosy iban adelante, los dos varones atrás.  
-¿Los demás ya llegaron?- Pregunto el erizo.  
-Así es, Sonic- Respondió el zorro -Knuckles, Ruge y Shadow ya están en casa, y Vanilla estuvo todo el día ayudándonos a preparar todo-  
-¿Y como esta Vanilla?- Pregunto el Sonic.  
-Como toda futura abuela primeriza, feliz a más no poder-  
Los dos amigos continuaron caminando en silencio en dirección del avión de Tails que los llevaría, así fue hasta que Sonic finalmente hablo -Ha pasado el tiempo-  
-Si- Respondió Tails -Y nos hemos separado, pero supongo que así es la vida, cada uno de nosotros tenía que seguir su propio camino-  
-Además- Continuo Sonic -Desde que no esta Eggman no tenemos que reunirnos tan seguido para combatirlo-  
-¿Quién es Eggman?- Pregunto repentinamente Rosy que había escuchado la conversación.  
-Era un hombre muy malo- Respondió Tails -Que quería conquistar al mundo y hacernos a todos sus esclavos, pero tu papi lo detuvo en muchas ocasiones-  
-¿En serio?- Pregunto la niña con intriga.  
-Si- Respondió Amy -Pero no te preocupes nena, Eggman ya no le puede hacer daño a nadie-  
El científico y el erizo negro se quedaron mirando al grupo que subía al avión y como este se perdía en la inmensidad de los cielos, y luego de un rato en silencio Eggman hizo la pregunta que hacia un largo rato deseaba formular -¿Era?- Dijo al principio -Dijo que yo era… ¿Qué paso conmigo?- Exclamo finalmente.  
Pero no hubo respuesta…  
-¡Demando saber que paso conmigo!- Grito Eggman olvidando que con quien estaba no se podía demandar, el espirito se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa cargada de malicia, tanta que asusto a Eggman, parecía que iba a disfrutar lo que estaba por venir, pudo una mano sobre el hombro de Eggman y al grito de "Chaos Control" los dos desaparecieron, solo unos segundos después se habían rematerializado, pero ya no estaban en la hermosa pradera de antes, estaban en lo que parecía ser una fabrica abandonada hacia mucho tiempo, un lugar sucio, lúgubre y asqueroso.  
-¿Insinúas que yo estoy acá?- Pregunto Eggman, a lo que el fantasma solo asintió con la cabeza.  
-Doctor ya regrese - Exclamo una vocecita que Eggman conocía, era Bokkum, el pequeño robot mensajero, pero lucia deteriorado, parte de su cubierta externa se había caído mostrando alguno de sus mecanismos interno, volaba con dificultad y en algunos momento parecía que se caería al suelo -¿Me extraño?- Pregunto entrando en una habitación.  
-¿Esto significa que vivo en este horrible y sucio lugar?- Pregunto el científico horrorizado.  
-Quien dijo que "vives"- Respondió el erizo negro.  
Eggman tenia que entrar en esa habitación, tenia que saber que había pasado con él -No, no puede ser- Exclamo cuando al fin lo vio, si no hubiera sido por las ropas jamás se hubiera reconocido a si mismo en aquel cadáver seco y raído, junto a este estaba Bokkum hablándole como si aun estuviera vivo -¿Pero como?- Pregunto Eggman incapaz de entender.  
-Todo comenzó cuando no le permitiste a tus robots festejar la navidad, en ese instante la semilla del descontento comenzó a germinar, abonada por cada abuso de tu porte, finalmente un día no lo aguantaron mas y se alzaron en tu contra, solo Bokkum permaneció leal a ti, pero el solo no pudo hacer nada por salvarte-  
-No, no- Continuaba diciendo Eggman casi como un loro que solo repite palabras.  
-Estas son las consecuencias Eggman. Dijo finalmente el espíritu mientra levantaba su joya listo para desaparecer.  
-¿Qué? No espera- Rogó Eggman -Cambiare, lo juro, cambiare-  
Pero el erizo ya había desaparecido dejándolo solo.  
-¡No¡Por favor, no! Cambiare, lo juro, lo juro…- seguía Gritando Eggman al tiempo que todo se volvía mas y mas oscuro, mas y mas todo a su alrededor se hacia borroso, hasta que finalmente no hubo nada, nada de nada, aterrado Eggman grito con toda las fuerzas de sus pulmones mientras sentía que la nada lo consumía, fue en ese instante que pudo sentir algo, algo en su espalda, unos segundos después todo era calma, extrañado el científico se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, que estaba en su habitación "¿Acaso había sido un sueño? No, no lo fue, lo se, estoy seguro de ello" De un rápido vistazo miro su reloj, las doce y cuarto -Aun, aun estoy a tiempo- Se dijo a si mismo mientras dejaba su habitación.  
En uno de los salones de la base de las montañas los robots de Eggman continuaban con su reunión, cuando de repente uno de ellos dejos escapar una frase que llamo la atención de todos -¿Y por qué continuamos soportando esto-  
-Tienes razón- Dijo otro.  
-Chicos ¿De que estaba hablando?- Pregunto Bokkum lleno de preocupación.  
-Creo que hablan de amotinasen mi contra-Exclamo una voz que lleno de miedo a todos los robots, en la habitación acababa de entrar Eggman, tenia lo que parecía ser una especie de rifle de asalto en sus mano y una mochila en su espalda.  
-Do doctor ¿Qué va a hacer?- Pregunto Decoe con miedo.  
-Pero ¿Por qué las caras largas?- Respondió Eggman -Creí que esta era una fecha de celebración-  
Todos los robot se miraron extrañados hasta que Bocoe pregunto -¿Eso significa que celebraremos la navidad-  
-A nuestro modo- Contesto Eggman lanzando el rifle a las manos del robot y dejando caer la mochila en el suelo mostrando que estaba llena de armas -Apertréchense- Ordeno -Esta noche iremos a Station Square y sembraremos destrucción como nunca antes haremos de esta navidad algo para recordar ¿están conmigo-  
-¡Si!- Gritaron todos los robots al unísono.  
-¡Que viva el doctor Eggman!- Grito Bokkum siendo luego secundado por los demás robot mientras estos se dirigían a la nave de trasporte que estaba en el hangar de la base, en tanto Eggman ya estaba a bordo de su nave unipersonal, entre risas unas palabras escaparon de su boca -Prometí que cambiaria, pero nunca dije que seria para bien-  
Mientras el científico viajaba en dirección de la populosa ciudad su risa podía escucharse con claridad en los cielos -¡Ho Ho Ho Ho Feliz navidad Ho Ho Ho!

Fin

¿Qué Creen que pensaría Charles Dickens si leyera mi obra?  
Probablemente "Maldito cabrón págame regalías"  
En fin eso es todo por ahora, y como es muy probable que no publique nada nuevo antes de fin de año me despido deseando a todos una feliz navidad, un prospero 2006, salud, dinero y amor.


End file.
